0.10.0.3892 WoW Beta Client Sep 16, 2004
Fakta Tento klient je z 16. září roku 2004, jedná se o betu a z hlediska vývoje jde alespoň pro mě o velice zajímavý kousek. Jde zde mnoho mezi vývojových verzí klíčových míst. Hned na první pohled zaujme ikona rasy u jména postavy v character listu, ale mnohem důležitější jsou věci ingame. V první řade je tu mezičlánek Revantusk Village v Hinterlands, nebo Nefarianovo balkónu mezi Burning Steppes a Searing Gorge. Orgrimmar už je takřka ve finální podobě až na spektakulární monumet před Thrallovo palácem. Zajímavá verze již skoro dokončeného Caverns of Time a nebo první verze Dire Maul ve Feralas, uzavřená obrovskými dveřmi. Everlook v zajímavém zmrzlém skinu a Timbermaw Hold tunel, který má jednu větev navíc, bohužel není dokončena a nikdy nebude, ale je to první místo, za celou dobu mého zkoumání kde se nahází přidaný objekt ShaneCube v zelenočerné verzi, tedy potom co byla odstraněna její textura s obličejem producenta WoW Shane Dabiriho. Kalidar je zde ve verzi s nakopírovaným kusem Hillsbrad Foothills což jsem předím nikdy neviděl a to ani na minimapě. Azshara Crater v dlouho hledané verzi, od které jsem měl jen minimapu je další cennou součástí tohoto klienta a nakonec tu máme možnost konečně vidět proměnu Deadwind Passu z jeho dlouhodobého vzhledu v předchozích verzí na verzi dnešní. Tato oblast je prakticky z poloviny zavřena a třešničkou na dortu je nedokončená verze moderního Karazhanu. Jednou velkou zajímavostí je ještě mapa Kalimdoru, zejména její spodní část kolem Silithusu, která se jíž několik alpha a beta klientů drží stále tohoto tvaru, co se tady zamýšlelo ? Že by Uldum už na Vanille ? :-) Download a Spuštění Jsou dvě možnosti jak tuto verzi klienta získat, buďto si stáhnout 0.9.1.3810 WoW Beta Client ISO soubor + 0.10.0 patch, poté nainstalovat clienta a opatchovat. Nakonec si stáhnout k tomu všemu sandbox. Nebo druhá možnost a sice stáhnout celého opatchovaného klienta se sandboxem, který jsem uploadnul. * 0.10.0.3892 WoW Beta Client Sep 16, 2004 - Ulož.to * 0.10.0.3892 WoW Beta Client Sep 16, 2004 - Mega Pokud jste instalovali manuálně, je potřeba změnit realmlist na local host tzn. "Set Realmlist 127.0.0.1", u staženého klienta už je realmlist přepsaný. Poté spusťte sandbox (AIO.Sandbox), u staženého klienta je vedle WoW.exe zástupce "WoWServe'''r", tím spustíte sandbox. Až se snadbox načte (a možná to bude chtít po vás povolit pár přístupů, tak je povolte) stačí zmáčkout číslo '''6 a Enter. Poté už jen spustit WoW.exe a jak jméno tak i heslo bude "admin". Příkazy a Souřadnice Příkazy na tomto sandboxu lze psát normálně do chatu. Konzole je ale také z části funkční pokud chcete testovat i další věci. *'.help' - Zobrazí pžíkazy *'.gps' - Souřadnice *'.speed' 1-10 - Rychlost *'.go x y z mapID' - Teleport *'.morph ID' - Změna modelu *'.demorph' - Odstaraní morph Dále jsem vybral nejzajímavější místa tohoto klienta, které stojí za to vidět. *.go -10917 -1956 115 0 Karazhan *.go -7275 -1337 359 0 Blackrock Balcony *.go -510 -4577 12 0 Revantusk Village *.go -9895 1531 1 1 Ahn Qiraj *.go -8169 -4775 36 1 Caverns Of Time *.go -3841 1094 163 Dire Maul *.go -4169 -3621 210 0 Grim Batol *.go 2935 -4787 172 1 Azshara Crater (Azshara) *.go 7000 -2126 589 1 Timbermaw Hold *.go 6721 -4649 721 1 Everlook *.go 7422 -1581 180 1 Shatterspear Village *.go 16221 16255 13 1 GM Island *.go -14903 12898 10 0 Old Outland *.go 1 1 100 169 Emerald Dream *.go 32 400 260 37 Azshara Crater (PVPZone02) *.go 1023 1515 -29 37 Azshara Crater 2 (PVPZone02) *.go 16398 16326 70 0 Programmer Isle *.go 16304 -16167 41 0 Designer Island *.go -203 -296 7 30 Alterac Valley *.go 1 1 100 2 Undermine *.go 1225 186 67 17 Kalidar *.go 2269 -980 90 17 Kalidar 2 *.go 4307 79 10 17 Kalidar 3 *.go -224 59 -45 70 Uldaman *.go 197 100 129 289 Scholomance *.go 459 20 -69 230 Blackrock Depths *.go -1581 6799 -231 269 Black Morass *.go 2879 1524 -78 269 Old Hillsbrad Foothills Galerie WoWScrnShot_112517_161910.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_200051.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121303.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121329.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121342.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121359.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121420.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121506.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121555.gif WoWScrnShot_112517_164846.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_164939.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_164904.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_164945.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_165001.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_165119.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_165212.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_165305.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_181710.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_181909.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_182228.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_181403.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_181540.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_191004.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_191307.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_191925.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_192022.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_192506.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_192724.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_193039.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_193608.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_195356.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_201024.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_201220.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_201326.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_232044.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_232243.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_202028.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_202528.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_202920.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_203209.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_203908.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_204355.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_204727.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_204807.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_214701.jpg WoWScrnShot_112617_084930.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_205601.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_210015.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_210025.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_210147.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_211927.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_212843.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_214354.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_223507.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_223510.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_223801.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_223944.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_230054.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_230146.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_230814.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_231300.jpg WoWScrnShot_112517_231355.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121935.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_121952.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_122024.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_122437.jpg WoWScrnShot_121117_122518.jpg